thefbiwarningscreens2fandomcom-20200214-history
New Line Home Entertainment Warning Screens
These Warning Screens are from New Line Home Video/New Line Home Entertainment. Pre-New Line Home Entertainment Warning Screens Some of these New Line Cinema releases are exclusively distributed by Media Home Entertainment and RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) 1979-1980 (Magnetic Video/Viacom International Variant) The warning screen is the same as the Magnetic/20th Century Fox Video/CBS-FOX Video Warning from 1978-1984 As seen on VHS, such as Conversation Piece (1974) and Money Madness (1979). 1980-1981 (MGM/CBS Variant) The warning screen is the same as the MGM/CBS and CBS/Fox warning screens from 1980-1984. As seen on VHS, such as The Streetfighter (1974). 1982-1986 (Wizard Video Variant) The warning screen is the same as the Wizard Video Warning Screen. As seen on VHS, such as Pink Flamingos (1972) and The Streetfighter's Last Revenge (1974). 1985-1990 (Media Home Entertainment Variant) The Media Home Entertainment Warning scroll (1985-87) is the same as the United/VCI Warning Screen. Seen on A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) and others for New Line releases. The Media Home Entertainment Warning screen (1987-93) is the same as Lyrick & Lyons Group Warning Screen. Seen on A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987), The Hidden (1987), A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988), A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) and others for New Line releases. 1986-1992 (RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video Variant) The warning screen is the same as RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video, Columbia TriStar Home Video/Home Entertainment (now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment; along with Magic Window, MusicVision, Epic Home Video (distributed by RCA/Columbia and Columbia TriStar) and SVS/Triumph), DualStar Video (now owned by Warner Home Video), Interglobal Video, AIP Home Video, and Vidmark Entertainment (now Lionsgate Home Entertainment) from 1984-2002. As seen on VHS, such as Critters (1986), Critters 2: The Main Course (1988), Pump Up the Volume (1990), Hangin' with the Homeboys (1991), City Slickers (1991), Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991), Suburban Commando (1991), House Party 2 (1991), Critters 3 (1991) and others. 1990 (Live Entertainment Variant) The first set is the same as the FHE/USA/IVE warning screen from 1982-1990. The second set of warning screens is the same as the FHE/IVE/Live/Trimark/Lionsgate warning screen from 1988-2005. As seen on VHS, such as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie (1990) and Babar: The Movie (1989). 1990-1999 (Image Entertainment Variant) These warning screens are the same as Image Entertainment warning screens from the 1990s As seen on laserdiscs, such as Freddy as F.R.O.7 (1992), The Theif and The Cobbler (1993) Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993), Dumb and Dumber (1994), Mortal Kombat: The Movie (1995), New Nightmare (1994), Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991), Excessive Force (1993), Man's Best Friend (1993), The Lawnmower Man (1992), Lawnmower Man II: Beyound Cyberspace (1996), Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997), Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997), The Mask (1994), Needful Things (1993), Rush Hour (1998), Friday (1995), Poison Ivy (1992), Poison Ivy II: Lily (1995/1996), Embrace of the Vampire (1994/1995), Howling VII: The New Moon (1995) and others. New Line Home Entertainment Warning Screens These are the warning screens from New Line Home Video/New Line Home Entertainment from 1991-2010. 1991-1992 Warning: This was the FBI Warning screen used for Embassy Home Entertainment/Nelson Entertainment. On a purple background, we see the FBI square (the big white "FBI" with the white FBI logo). Next to it is a white square with black text. Between some of the text is a vermilion "WARNING!" FX/SFX: None. Variants: * There is a tacked-on copyright date on Unicorn Video releases. * Sometimes the background is blue. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This was used for Embassy Home Entertainment and Nelson Entertainment before New Line Home Video took over their home entertainment department. On New Line releases, can be seen on City Slickers and Eve of Destruction starring Gregory Hines. Also seen on Video Treasures, Strand Home Video, Fries Home Video and early MPI Home Video releases. Surprisingly, it made an appearance on the 1992 MGM/UA demo VHS of Time Bomb. Scare Factor: Like most warnings in this format, low to medium, plus the exclamation point on the "WARNING!" could intimidate some. 1991-2008 1991-1997 Warning: On a black background, we see the word "WARNING" in red with drop shadow. Below it is the Warning text in white. This warning screen is the same as MGM/UA Home Video/Entertainment from 1990-2005 and has also been used for HBO Home Entertainment. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on New Line Home Video tapes from 1991-1997. Also seen on early New Line Home Video DVD's as well. Scare Factor: Low. 1997-2008 Warning: Kind of an updated version of the 1991 warning. The shadow effects are white, the "Warning" a bit skinnier and the text is bolder. Also, the lining of the text is very different. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on New Line Home Video/Entertainment releases until 2008. Scare Factor: None. 2005-2007 Warning: On a BLUE background, we see the word "WARNING" in red with the word "FBI ANTI-PIRACY" is on top. Below it is the Warning text in white. This warning screen is the same as 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment from 2005-2007 and has also been used for Walt Disney Home Entertainment. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Avaliability: Can be seen on DVD, such as Warrior Cats: Into The Wild: The Movie (1985), A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 (1985), The American Way (1986), Warrior Cats - Into The Wild (1987-1988) and Mother Goose Songs & Rhymes (1-3) (1988-1990). Scare Factor: None. 2008 (The Golden Compass Variant) Warning: Kind of a custom-made variant of the 1991-2008 warning, which means all text are in all caps in serif font, including the word "WARNING" below the Golden "M" object. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on the DVD of The Golden Compass. Scare Factor: Low. Post-New Line Home Entertainment Warning Screens 2008-2010 Warning: Same as the Warner Home Video warnings from the 2008-present. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on New Line Home Video/Entertainment releases until 2010. Final Note: In 2010, New Line Home Entertainment has been folded into Warner Home Video, because those New Line Cinema movies are distributed by Warner Bros. Entertainment, starting from 2011. Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:20th Century Fox Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens Category:International Warning Screens Category:New Line Cinema Warning Screens Category:Strand VCI Entertainment/Strand Home Video Warning Screen Category:MGM Warning Screen Category:WCI/Warner Home Video Screen Category:Defuncted Warning Screens Category:Video Treasures/Anchor Bay Entertainment Warning Screen Category:Media Home Entertainment Warning Screens Category:Sony Pictures Warning Screen